


𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝐿𝑒𝑡’𝑠 𝑇ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝐴𝑥𝑒𝑠! [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]

by Adrenalineshots, sonshineandshowers, TheFibreWitch



Series: Domino 🁡 [39]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers/pseuds/sonshineandshowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFibreWitch/pseuds/TheFibreWitch
Summary: Selecting 𝐿𝑒𝑡’𝑠 𝑇ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝐴𝑥𝑒𝑠! from the bookshelf, Malcolm travels through his own mind.Play this game at:https://www.thedominostory.com/#lets-throw-axesThis game is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read thePrefaceorIntroduction, please head there first.
Series: Domino 🁡 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Domino 🁡, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Saturday Posts





	𝐃𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨 🁡 𝐿𝑒𝑡’𝑠 𝑇ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑤 𝐴𝑥𝑒𝑠! [ɢᴀᴍᴇ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/gifts), [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/gifts).



> This game is one part of the Domino series. If you have not yet read the [Preface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64577434#workskin) or [Introduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588537#workskin), please head there first.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/), [MissScorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/), and [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/).
> 
> Credit to the creators and their works that inspired and were referenced in this work:  
>  **— Textures:** Textures edited from [axe](https://pngtree.com/freepng/weichai-tool-axe-illustration_4742602.html), [wood](https://pngtree.com/freepng/board-texture-solid-wood-block_3962422.html), [background](https://www.pexels.com/photo/blue-background-bricks-close-up-colors-of-autumn-2096622/)  
>  **— Sounds:**[wood hit](https://www.soundsnap.com/node/88607)  
> Medium: WebGL, created using Unity.

Play at <https://www.thedominostory.com/#lets-throw-axes>.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for playing. Head back to the [Bookshelf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497927/chapters/64588570#workskin) to pick another book. :)


End file.
